Olympic Zone
'''Olympic Zone '''is a sports video game that every company of gaming is involved with. For Nintendo Switch, XBOX One, Windows 10, and Playstation 4. Plot That one time of year, Olympic Zone, has arrived! Summer and Winter sports! Go kart racing with any hero or villain of your liking! Gameplay Characters Team Nintendo * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Larry * Morton * Wendy * Iggy * Roy * Lemmy * Ludwig * Koopa Troopa * Pit * Palutena * Viridi * Dark Pit * Link * Zelda * Ganondorf * Kirby * Rosalina * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Mona * Ashley * Marth * Roy * Lucina * Ike * Robin * Corrin * Ness * Lucas * Paula * Captain Falcon * Jody Summer * Samus Aran * Ridley * Fox McCloud * Falco Lombardi * Villager * Isabelle * Little Mac * Wii Fit Trainer * Isaac * Pokey Minch * King Dedede * Pikachu * Pokemon Trainer * Jigglypuff * Mewtwo * Lucario * Greninja * Olimar * Alph * The Inklings * Callie * Marie Team Sega * Sonic * Amy Rose * Tails * Knuckles * Dr. Eggman * Akira Yuki * Axe Battler * Dead Centurion * Alex Kidd * Bayonetta * Opa Opa * Toejam * Earl * Axel Stone * AiAi * Amigo * Columns Jewels Team Capcom * Mega Man * Ryu * Ken * Chun-Li * M. Bison * Sigma * Dr. Wily * Strider Hiryu * Sir Arthur * Phoenix Wright * Miles Edgeworth * Chris Redfield * Nathan "Rad" Spencer * Buster Bros. * Amaterasu * Viewtiful Joe * Edward Falcon * Batsu Ichimonji * Blodia * Morrigan * Leon S. Kennedy Team Konami * Simon Belmont * Bill Rizer * Sparkster the Rocket Knight * TwinBee and WinBee * Solid Snake * Dracula * Alucard * Eric Lacarde * Little Dracula * Lance Bean * Frogger * Bomberman Team Namco Bandai * Pac-Man * Derrick Cole * Bravoman * Jin Kazama * Lloyd Irving * Taiko * Dig Dug * Heishiro Mitsurugi * Rick Taylor * Klonoa Team Koei Tecmo * Ryu Hayabusa * Ayane Team Atari * Q*Bert * The Space Invaders * The Centipede Team EA Games * The Sims Team Ubisoft * Eizo Auditore * Rayman * Rabbids Team Square-Enix * Cloud Strife * Tifa Lockheart * Sephiroth * Chrono Team Activision * Pitfall Harry Team Sierra * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro Team Blizzard * Diablo * Durotan Team SNK * Terry Boggard * Andy Boggard * Hattori Hanzo * Haohmaru * Geese Howard Team Taito * Bub * Bob Team Jaleco * Astyanax * Soaring Eagle Team Playstation * Parappa the Rapper Team Rovio * Red the Angry Bird * Terrence the Angry Bird Other Characters * Sly Cooper * Master Chief * Kratos * Arkantos * Earthworm Jim * Cap'n Havoc * Yuko Ahso * Freddy Fazbear * Liu Kang * Dirk the Daring * Duke Nukem * Carmen Sandiego * Professor Layton * Jibanyan * Dizzy the Egg * The Codemasters Bros. (Commentators) Stadiums * PES Stadium * Rainbow Road Mario Kart 8 * Mount Pac-Mountain * Green Hill Stadium * Freddy's Pizzeria * Raccoon City * Santa Cabeza * Mega Road * SF Arena * Nether Realm * Sim City * Pole Position Circuit * Dig Dug Mine * Spelunker Cave * Pokemon Stadium * Volula Flags Nintendo Flag.jpg|Team Nintendo Sega Flag.jpg|Team Sega Capcom Flag.jpg|Team Capcom Konami Flag.jpg|Team Konami Namco Bandai Flag.jpg|Team Bandai Namco Taito Flag.jpg|Team Taito Ubisoft Flag.jpg|Team Ubisoft Square Enix Flag.jpg|Team Square-Enix Blizzard Flag.jpg|Team Blizzard Activision Flag.jpg|Team Activision EA Flag.jpg|Team EA Jaleco Flag.jpg|Team Jaleco Tecmo-Koei Flag.jpg|Team Tecmo-Koei Sierra Flag.jpg|Team Sierra Atari Flag.jpg|Team Atari SNK Playmore Flag.jpg|Team SNK Playmore Atlus_Flag.jpg|Team Atlus Sunsoft_Flag.jpg|Team Sunsoft Rovio_Flag.jpg|Team Rovio WayForward_Flag.jpg|Team WayForward Sony_Playstation_Flag.jpg|Team Sony Playstation Renegade_Kid_Flag.jpg|Team Renegade Kid Compile_Heart_Flag.jpg|Team Compile Heart Valve_Flag.jpg|Team Valve 2K_Flag.jpg|Team 2K Team_Rockstar.jpg|Team Rockstar Banpresto_Flag.jpg|Team Banpresto Nexon_Flag.jpg|Team Nexon THQ_Flag.jpg|Team THQ Apogee_Flag.jpg|Team Apogee Microsoft_Flag.jpg|Team Microsoft NetherRealm_Flag.jpg|Team NetherRealm Traveller's_Tales_Flag.jpg|Team Traveller's Tales Accolade_Flag.jpg|Team Accolade Rare Flag.jpg|Team Rare Epic Games Flag.jpg|Team Epic Games Human_Head_Flag.jpg|Team Human Head Raven_Flag.jpg|Team Raven Software BioWare_Flag.jpg|Team BioWare Naughty_Dog_Flag.jpg|Team Naughty Dog Crystal_Dynamics_Flag.jpg|Team Crystal Dynamics Inti_Creates_Flag.jpg|Team Inti Creates Ensemble_Flag.jpg|Team Ensemble Studios Voice Cast Trivia Category:Project X Zone Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Capcom Category:Konami Category:Tecmo Koei Category:Namco Bandai Category:Taito Category:Activision Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:SNK Playmore Category:EA Games Category:Sierra Entertainment Category:Ubisoft Category:Traveller's Tales Category:WayForward Technologies Category:Ensemble Studios Category:Raven Software Category:Square-Enix Category:Eidos Category:Sunsoft Category:Bungie Studios Category:Epic Games Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Olympics Category:Atari Interactive Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Rockstar Games Category:THQ Category:Atlus Category:2K Games Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:Banpresto Category:Compile Heart Category:Valve Corporation Category:Accolade Category:Nexon Category:Renegade Kid Category:Rare (company) Category:Human Head Studios Category:BioWare Category:Naughty Dog games Category:Crystal Dynamics Category:Inti Creates